Kira the Nutria
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: Meet Kira the nutria David the interns twin sister unlike Dave she runs her own little shop in the village and is a genius like tails with a need for speed like Sonic. She is a secret fan of Sonic and has a small crush on him. One day her best friend encourages her to do Sonic's sidekick tryouts and its from there her life changes what happens when her idol starts to fall for her?


_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Anything involving Sonic Boom and its characters belongs to Sega. All I own are my characters characters and this story. All this is 100% fan fiction in my mind and I didn't steal this from anyone.**_

 _ **Warnings: story is rated T for safety and contains bashing. My character also has cerebral palsy and uses her wheelchair, crunches, and sometimes her own inventions to get around in. So, with that being said enjoy .**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It was a peacefully early morning in the small village known as unnamed village as its residents began their day. A young Nutria girl of 17 rode down the streets in her black wheelchair heading towards her small shop to begin her day. She has an average figure when she's not sitting in her chair with light blue fur, slightly buck teeth and long matching blue hair with a blond high dyed on striped strikes in it; she wore a black and pink jumpsuit as well as white tennis shoes that doubled as leg braces underneath.

This is Kira the Nutria she is 17 years old and lives with her mom and two brothers in her home of unnamed Island. Their father wasn't in the picture and hasn't been for a while but, she didn't let that bother her. She enjoys writing, creating, and despite her special need has a good sense of adventure as well as speed. Kira also runs her own little shop where she sells the stuff she creates like home made jewerly, dolls, and so on. Its located next to Meh burger a popular fast food restaurant where her twin brother works as a cook and manager. Some days our better than others but she loves it people can get good stuff for cheap, makes her own rules and time, and it helps her save up for collage and other things for her and for the family to.

Kira went through the back door and put down the black bag that was on the back of her wheelchair and started putting up her newest creations near the window. Cleaned her store and switched her closed sign to open and with that her day began.

 _ **( A few hours later)**_

" Thank you for shopping at home made goods and tech repair." Kira claimed to another customer. Kira smiled as she looked down at the walrus baby who, hugged his new toy as he sucked his pacifier. The mom smiled back in return as she picked her baby up and walked out the door the bell above the door dinging as the did. 12:00 the digital alarm clock read on the far wall " I think I'm going next door to get some lunch, Maria please activate the security system." *security system activated.* a computer voice said. Kira walked out the door on her silver and black crunches you could hear the door lock click and the lights automatically shut off as she walked away to Meh burger next door.

She got her meal a short time later and was about to head to her favourite spot in the woods when someone called her name. " Hey Kira." A voice shouted. She stopped and turned and saw her beat friend May the Fox running towards her, May is a dark red fox with brown eyes with black glasses and white gloves. May and Kira have been best friends for as long as the two of them can remember May is a loyal friend who, when you first meet her can be shy she can also be a bit protective and fun to be around, she has an older half sister named Zoey and works at the local library not far from Kira's shop sometimes she will come and help Kira at the store if she's packed with customers.

" Hey May." She said hugging her friend. ' I was about to head to my favourite spot for lunch want to come along?" Kira asked. ' Sure I'm taking my break to plus, I have something to tell you." She said. The two of them made it to the spot in the woods it was in between the entrance of the woods and the shoreline of the beach so they can eat peacefully to the sound of the sea hitting the beach while being surrounded by flowers and the sounds of the birds it is a great place to think and relax.

" So what did you want to tell me?" She said, taking out her burger. " I wanted to show you this." May said. May handed her a flyer which, had the towns local hero sonic the hedgehog on it. Sonic is dark blue with a brown chest and green eyes; he wore a brown scarf around his neck that always looked dirty to be honest with red and white shoes and gloves that he wore sports tape over. Kira guessed that it was either for looks or to stop himself from sliding on sand when he ran across it. " Sidekick tryouts all canidants welcome best qualified gets the job references required." Kira read off the flyer. " Why are you showing me this and what happened to Tails?" She asked worried.

" He got into a plane crash chasing eggman he's fine though and two I think you should try out." May said. " I don't think so." Kira said. " Why not? this could be you're chance to meet him and get to so something other than invent all day plus, maybe get a chance to know each other at least." May said. Kira blushed at the sneaky smile May was giving her knowing that she knew about Kira's celebrity crush on the blue hero you could say May ships them hard she even swears that Sonic looks at her with a dreamy look every time she passes him on the way to her store or just walking through town Kira didn't believe it though.

" May." Kira said embrassed hiding her face with her hands " Come on at least try and I'll be there to cheer you on." May said. " You're not going to give up on this until I say yes are you?" Kira said annoyed. " Nope." May said with another sneaky smile. *sigh* " Fine I'll do it." She said throwing the French fry holder in the bag. " Yea!" May claimed side hugging her. ' When are the try outs?" She asked. " Tomorrow at Sonic's shack see you then." May said jogging away. Kira sighed " I know she's trying to do what's best for me but sometimes I hate how determined she is I mean what are the chances I'd even get this job. Kira complained. After a while she got up, dusted herself off and headed back to her shop wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

A/ ** _N: Finally I have something sonic wise anyway you'll have to forgive me for any spelling, grammer or description mistakes. I use a tablet so the spelling checker is off and I don't really have a grammer checker either. I've tried looking in the apps but they stink. This chapter was just to introduce my two oc's and to know a little more about them. Sonic will appear in the next chapter so, with that being said please review and or add this story to favourites thanks_**


End file.
